The field of this invention relates to a novel type of exercising device which is to be employed in conjunction with a pair of punching bags.
The use of a rather large size punching bag as an exercising device is well known. Frequently, such punching bags are utilized by individuals in order to build up strength by hand striking force of the individual. Typical usage of such large sized punching bags are for boxers and football players.
Conventional ways of employing a punching bag is to use a single punching bag and have it mounted from a ceiling or other appropriate supportive surface spaced a predetermined distance above the floor on which it is being employed. The procedure is for the individual to strike the punching bag which departs momentum to the bag which causes the bag to swing away from the striking area. When the bag returns to the striking area, the individual will strike the bag again and the procedure is repeated. Such punching bags have been known to come in different weights and may weigh as much as several hundred pounds.
However, prior to the present invention, there has not been known any device which expanded the usefulness of the punching bag. Previously, the punching bag was only for the purpose of building up strength. The subject invention is not only to be employed for the purpose of building up strength, but is also to be employed for the purpose of increasing coordination.